


She Took my Hand and Said...

by danganronpaphobe



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Humor, Post-Movie(s), Sappy, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Fall Formal again, the last one they will have before they graduate. But even after almost three years and saving the world, Sunset’s still haunted by bad memories and pain that date brings to her... But this year, something changed. Because that certain girl’s there, and she doesn't has a pair yet. Maybe Sunset just needed someone to ease her pain. And that dork was there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Took my Hand and Said...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I posted in February on FimFiction and just now decided to post here! (FiM version: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/311954/1/she-took-my-hand-and-said/shut-up-and-dance-with-me) It's giant as fuck and really gay. It was edited by LightningDust94 over FimFiction.
> 
> I'm Sunlight trash, just so you know. Enjoy the gays!

The sun had already set over the horizon, and a light breeze washed over Sunset Shimmer, causing her to shiver. The chill served as a reminder that Autumn was coming to a close and that Winter was soon approaching. Sunset loved Winter, and she felt a sense of relief knowing the season would soon change. She dreaded Autumn. She felt silly for hating a season, but it wasn’t exactly the time of year, shortened days or weather that made Autumn so terrible. Sunset didn’t like Autumn because of everything that came with it.

For Sunset Shimmer and every student at Canterlot High, Autumn meant finals. Those stress inducing tests straight from the pits of hell were the bane of every student, but Sunset could deal with that alone. Unfortunately, there was another school event that came this time of year: the Fall Formal. For anyone who didn’t know her and what had happened, the idea of such anxiety over a dance would be silly, and it would almost be outright offensive to Pinkie Pie, the “Master Blaster of Parties.” She hadn’t spoken a word of this to anyone, and so she found herself in a particularly awkward position. She was sitting on the edge of her bed in just her bra and pajama bottoms, staring at her phone with a lump in her throat. She was stuck in a group chat with all her friends, feeling paralyzed as Rarity posted pictures to show off the dresses, and two smokings, she’d made for all of them. For Applejack’s smoking, she used adjectives like ‘so beautiful,’ while she used words like ‘rad’ to appeal to Rainbow Dash as it was her soft blue smoking being showcased. Of course the rest of the girls pitched in their opinions and compliments, but Sunset’s were half-hearted at best.

Sunset had been fairly brave all year round, throwing herself into multiple after school activities, getting to really know all the students, and she’d become just as popular as she’d always wanted to be, not that it mattered to her anymore. All she wanted now was the strong bond of friendship she had with her best friends, and she already had that. It seemed as if everyone else had already forgiven her for everything she’d done, all the hell she’d put them through. Of course, it seemed particularly helpful that she’d saved the world along with her friends… twice. Despite all that, Sunset had yet to forgive herself for one event in particular. She still felt guilty about what she did two years ago at the Fall Formal, and a sense of dread washed over her every time the dance had been brought up ever since.

The dance was traditional. It was crazy not to go, yet last year Sunset had found an excuse not to. Now with the dance approaching once more, she’d yet to formally announce to anyone that she’d attend, and Pinkie Pie was starting to get suspicious. Of course, the ball of energy was far too focused on decorating for the dance and her own preparations. For the most part, it seemed like she’d forgotten all about pressuring Sunset into going, as she always would in proper Pinkie Pie fashion.

Sunset had grown a lot since then, but that night she’d nearly killed people. She would have, had she not been stopped by those very same people, the same she now considered her friends. As if that wasn’t bad enough, she’d become a raging she-demon and transformed the entire student body into an army of zombie slaves with the intent to kill Celestia and rule over Equestria. Sure, she’d saved the world a couple times, but did that really make up for trying to ruin _two?_ She’d defeated the Dazzlings and stopped this world’s Twilight from making the same mistake she did, but there would always be those who remember all the wrong she’d done. She couldn’t bear to hear those judgemental whispers.

At one point, she’d voiced her concerns to Princess Twilight through her magical journal, trusting her alone to offer advice without any sort of peer pressure, but this year she’d decided not to write. Sunset thought it best to leave her be. Based on their last conversation, she determined that the princess had enough responsibilities of her own without having to help Sunset get over her irrational fears. Sunset didn’t remember everything about the conversation, but Twilight sounded really busy. She started rambling about traveling back in time and different timestreams, and she was pretty sure Twilight had mentioned that she even had her own student. She was so caught up in filling Sunset in with all those details, she only addressed her problem with some sort of cut-and-paste answer about facing your fears. It was all pretty lame and not helpful at all.

Still feeling no better about the situation than she had last year, she found herself in a Skype chat with her friends rambling on and on about how excited they were while she just stared blankly at the screen, her mind occupied with coming up with another lame excuse not to go. Last year, she’d been in a similar predicament, the only difference now being they’d added another to their motley crew: the other Twilight Sparkle. Though she didn’t seem like she’d be one to enjoy a large social gathering of any sort, even she was excited about going to her first Fall Formal.

Even worse, they were all far more excited about this dance in particular. It was their last one before graduation. Oh, that blessed word! Sunset loved to hear it. She knew college came next, hopefully with all her friends attending the same one, but she was far more confident that her college experience would be a better one. She’d get a fresh start, after all. Of course, she’d be busy and stressed, trying to juggle college courses and a job to continue paying for her little flat, but she still felt more relief than apprehension.

With the iconic sound of Skype’s messaging system, Sunset returned to reality, only to bite her lip as she read Rainbow’s latest message: **“WBU, Sunny? U going this year?”** Rainbow Dash refused to type anything without shortening it, something that drove Rarity insane.

Sunset sighed and decided she better answer. After all, she’d remained silent for long enough as it was. **“I dunno yet. Calm down. Maybe I will. Who knows?”**

**“Wow! It would be like rain in the desert if you did, darling.”** Sunset rolled her eyes and giggled a bit, thankful that Rarity could make light of the situation for her sake.

None of them understood. They’d all forgiven her a million times over, but she just couldn’t forgive herself. They found her fears and regrets ridiculous, and it broke her heart a little bit. Sunset didn’t blame them, but it hurt to know that the only people she felt she could talk to about it couldn’t help her. They couldn’t, Twilight couldn’t, and no one else at school knew her well enough to confide in. She was all alone with her fears and regrets, still trying to look stronger than she really was.

Sunset decided to set her phone down on her bedside table for now and lay back on her bed, arms crossed behind her head. She sighed, because she knew exactly how the rest of the night was going to go. She was well versed in these conversations by now. It had been the same last year, and it had already been going on all month. It looked like it was just going to be a usual night of ‘not-going-to-the-formal-because-you’re-lame’. That’s what Sunset called it, because it ended that way almost every time, with each of her friends trying their hardest to get her to reconsider.

She laid there for several minutes before she heard a quiet knock on her front door. With a groan she hopped out of bed and pulled on her pajama top. She wasn’t looking forward to company, nor did she expect any, but she yelled, “Coming!” as she made her way out of her bedroom and toward the door. She opened the door wide a couple seconds later, thoroughly surprised to be received by two friends she hadn’t at all considered. Twilight smiled as she saw Sunset, Spike barking happily and wagging his tail. “T-Twilight? What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Hey Sunset, can I come in?” Twilight asked nervously, apparently with no intention of answering Sunset’s question.

Sunset shrugged noncommittally and waved the pair in. “Sure, c’mon in.”

Twilight let Spike down before she entered, and the dog bolted into the kitchen as if he was on a mission. As Twilight closed the door behind her, Sunset followed Spike around the bar to her kitchen and fed him a dog treat. Twilight and Sunset shared a passion for studying, and the two had spent many a night with noses crammed in books as they studied together until early morning. Sunset loved dogs, Spike being no exception, and she allowed Twilight to bring him along. After the first study session, she’d bought treats and food for his visits.

Sunset led Twilight to the small living room, if you could really call it that, since there was no real TV, just a lavish couch and a small wooden coffee table. Sunset prefered to watch everything from her computer instead of paying exuberant amounts for cable. She offered Twilight her spot on the couch. Sunset had a specific cussion on her couch, one she felt was the most comfortable, and she claimed it as her own. Even so, for whatever reason, she let Twilight sit there every time she came over. No one else was allowed such a privilege. Even Sunset found it odd, but she didn’t question it.

Twilight looked Sunset over as she sat down and pouted a little as she noticed her pajamas. “Sorry if I interrupted you. It looks like you were about to go to sleep,” Twilight murmured embarrassedly. As she sat down next to Sunset, Spike jumped up on Twilight’s lap and turned to Sunset, wagging his tail excitedly.

Sunset giggled a little and scratched behind Spike’s ears. “Tsk, I wasn’t really doing anything! I was just talking with ‘the gang,’ as Pinkie would say. I was just about to look on Tumblr for my favourite series.” She grinned a little. _A series which is about living rocks that go on adventures and shit…_ Sunset added mentally to herself, chuckling. “But what about you? It’s seven o’clock, and at nine I thought you guys were all going together to the Fall Formal, including you. It’s your first and also last time, after all, so…?” Sunset asked, crossing her arms and looking at Twilight with curiosity.

“Well… It’s not that I’m not excited for it. It does look like a great party, and Principal Celestia said there would even be fireworks there, provided by the ‘Great and Powerful’ Trixie… Who is that girl, anyway? She sounds like a riot.” Twilight shook her head with a giggle, playing with her fingers. It was obvious she was still nervous about something. Sunset raised a brow, more curious than ever. “Th-that’s why I’m here, actually,” Twilight continued nervously. “I’m here because I…” She trailed off, blushing lightly and biting her lip as she looked at the other girl out of the top corner of her eyes.

“Because...?” Sunset asked impatiently, waving her hand in a gesture signalling for Twilight to continue.

Twilight averted her eyes and let out a little sigh before finally answering quietly, “Because I don’t have a date…”

Sunset’s eyes widened. It seemed this night was full of surprises. She’d expected Flash Sentry to ask her to the dance. He’d been hitting on her for some time. She’d even caught him slipping a love note or two in her locker. “Erm… Aren’t you going with Flash Sentry? I thought he’d ask you out. I mean, I don’t really know if he’s really all that nice or not. I dated him for a couple months, but I was just using him… Didn’t really pay all that much attention,” she admitted embarrassingly, scratching the back of her head with a sheepish grin. She hated to remember how much of a total dick she’d been to him. She’d apologized several times, but they still didn’t really talk anymore… at all.

“Actually,” Twilight cleared her throat, trying to get over her nervousness. “He, um… He did ask me. I said no. He’s not really… my type.” She looked at Sunset once more, blushing even harder than before. “I’m a… I mean, _guys_ aren’t really my type. I thought you knew that.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Sunset let out a nervous chuckle. After a couple months, Twilight had felt comfortable enough to come clean to the girls about her sexuality. As expected, there was no judgement from any of them, least of all Sunset. Sunset was bisexual, after all. She’d forgotten all about it, because she’d never seen Twilight interested in any girls… or anyone, for that matter. Twilight was such a bookworm, Sunset just chocked it up to Twilight wanting to focus on her studies. She had heard from the infamous ‘Detective Rarity’ that Twilight might have a crush on someone, and despite Rarity’s keen nose for such things, Sunset hadn’t put too much stock in it. “So… Why didn’t you just go with Pinkie? I know AJ and Flutters are going together, Rainbow’s going with Spitfire and Rares managed to convince Trenderhoof to go with her, but I thought Pinkie was free. I know she’s up for anyone, so why not go with her as friends?”

“She just got a partner,” Twilight explained, “a date, actually… with Sassy,” Twilight rolled her eyes, wondering what Pinkie could see in that snobby girl. “So, I guessed I would-”

“Ask me out?” Sunset interrupted her, her signature smirk playing on her lips as she began to make sense of the situation.

Twilight flushed a bright red, eyes widening and nearly shaking in embarrassment. “It’s not- Not that, I… It’s not a date-date… It’s between friends. I would never think of you like that. I’m so-” Sunset broke through Twilight’s embarrassed rambling with a loud, genuine giggle.

As her giggles subsided, Sunset looked Twilight over with eyes crinkled with laughter. “Sorry Twi, it’s just so adorable when you get all flustered like that. I couldn’t help it.” She laughed a little more, and her smile faded a little. “It’s not a problem, it’s just…” But it was a problem. It was a big problem. Going with Twilight meant going at all, but she didn’t want her friend to have to go alone to the biggest event of the year.

Twilight noticed Sunset’s smile faded, her sentence caught in her throat. She didn’t know why, but she did know Sunset had been intentionally avoiding the dance. It didn’t take a genius to figure that much out. She looked down, refusing to look her friend in the eye, and began to twiddle her thumbs again. “I-it’s okay,” she said, sounding downtrodden. “You… don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I can just…” She trailed off. She didn’t have a backup plan.

“No, I-” Sunset sighed. She mulled the idea over in her mind a moment, trying to decide if it was really worth it. Just seeing the crown in the trophy case all month made her sick. It reminded her of her scars, both internal and external, from her transformation. Alternatively, Twilight was her friend. If she didn’t help her now, it would only serve to prove she hadn’t learned anything in the past two years. She couldn’t just let her friend down for such a selfish reason. She’d have to overcome her fears for the sake of her friend, just like Princess Twilight had said. She looked at Twilight with a fiery determination and a confident smile. She reached out and gently touched the girl’s knee to get her attention. “Alright. I’ll do it. I’d be happy to be your date. It’s been awhile, anyway.”

The brightest smile appeared on Twilight’s face and Sunset couldn’t even react or say anything before she was wrapped in what she guessed was the tightest hug the bookworm could muster, Spike quickly jumping out of the way. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she exclaimed excitedly. Her eyes shot wide open as she realized what she’d done, and she quickly let Sunset go. She cleared her throat and straightened herself out. After a moment, she looked back toward Sunset, unable to disguise her giddy smile until a thought crossed her mind. She frowned a little, and her brow crinkled before she asked, “But wait… Do you have a dress?”

Sunset thought on it a moment before smiling wide. “I actually do!” she answered excitedly. “And I think we can even be ready in time… if you really wanna go with me. But you will have to wait, go home and get ready.”

“It would be amazing to go with you!” Twilight replied before she could stop herself. “I-I mean… because you’re such a good friend to me,” she corrected bashfully, face flushed for perhaps the hundredth time that night. “I mean… You’re such a good friend for me,” Twilight stood up and coughed nervously. “I guess I’m going to get ready.” Spike barked, already sitting patiently at the door, tail wagging from side to side. “So… see you there then?” she asked, walking with Sunset to the door.

“Sure.” Sunset shrugged with a smirk.

“Yeah, um… Thanks again. I really wanted to go. I’d heard a lot of cool stuff about the Fall Formal, and I really didn’t want to be a third wheel to any of the girls. It would have been mortifying. I’m really glad you said yes,” the other girl explained, a lazy grin playing on her face, eyes lidded like she was admiring something before she snapped back to reality with a little cough. “Anyway… See you there.” With a wave, Twilight left Sunset alone, who waved back, still smirking as she closed the door.

“Welp, guess Rarity was right,” Sunset said aloud as she sauntered toward her room, discarding her clothes as she went. She sighed with a mixture of happiness and uncertainty. “It _will_ rain in the desert tonight.”

* * *

 Twilight checked her phone for the time and smiled in the knowledge that she wasn’t running late. It was almost eight thirty, and she had just finished getting ready. She’d picked out a violet dress with a baby doll neckline. It’s pleated skirt hung halfway down her thighs, short, but not too short. The neckline and wide shoulder straps were accented with sparkling silver sequins that really made the dress pop. The bookish high school student that she was, she didn’t own any dress shoes, so she had decided on a pair of plain indigo sneakers she hoped wouldn’t draw too much attention. She’d styled her hair in her usual bun, but without a pencil to pin it up. Twilight wasn’t sure if it was out of generosity or pity, but Rarity had been nice enough to give her some maroon lipstick. It was, as Rarity said, ‘purple enough to match the outfit and red enough to still be sexy.’ Twilight wasn’t going to pretend to fully understand that logic, but she had to admit it looked really good on her. It was much better than the alternative. The only lipstick she’d owned before had been what she considered to be a terrible twelfth birthday present. It was a tube of light pink lipstick with sparkles in it that had been collecting dust in a drawer since she got it. She decided to forego any eye makeup, figuring it to be redundant behind her thick-rimmed glasses. Unfortunately, she was blind as a bat without them, so they were more or less a permanent fixture on her face. There was no helping that.

Despite all that, this was the best she’d ever looked, and she stood admiring herself in the mirror, a goofy grin stretching from ear to ear. She looked over to Spike, sitting in the doorway shaking his tail happily. It was clear he approved of the new look. “You like it? I never did like dresses all that much?” she asked. She did a little spin to show off her new look, and Spike barked his approval. “Well, if you think I look good, I’ll trust your judgement.” She giggled. She checked the time on her phone again, and her eyes roamed over the date. The smile gave way to an expression of concern, and she sighed. The school year was almost over. “Oh Spike, I just made friends for the first time, and now we might have to split up. I don’t want to let them go. I want us all to go to the same college…”

Spike let out a whine of concern. He hated to see Twilight sad. His tail stopped wagging, and he padded over to her, licking her leg affectionately. This elicited a little giggle from Twilight.

“Spike, of course I’d have to bring you along too. I don’t know what I’d do without my favorite lab partner.” She cradled Spike in her arms and stroked his  head gently, careful not to get any dog hair on her dress. Spike licked her cheek happily. “It’d definitely make Fluttershy sad to see you go, maybe even more than seeing me go,” she joked. She set him on the ground and sighed with a little motion Cadence had taught her to calm down. “That’s a decision for a later time, I suppose. Sunset will-” Her ramblings were interrupted by a loud ‘honk’ from outside. That could only mean one thing.

“Twilight! Your girlfriend is here!” Cadence’s called from downstairs. Twilight blushed a bright crimson, and she knew Cadence didn’t need to see it to know. She could hear Cadence’s mischievous giggle.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Twilight insisted, flustered. She gave Spike a parting scratch behind the ears. “Bye, boy,” she whispered before straightening and rushing down the staircase. She rounded the corner to the front room and was stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Cadence chatting with Sunset at the door.

Any thoughts that had floating around Twilight’s head were completely lost as Sunset flooded her mind. She gasped at the sight. She couldn’t believe how radiant Sunset was in her dress. For a brief moment a strange, unwanted memory flashed through her head, but she shook the thought aware and continued to gawk. She was glad the pair of girls hadn’t seen her yet, because she couldn’t help but stare in admiration. Sunset was absolutely gorgeous. She had on a long, flowing white dress that came down almost to her ankles. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and she’d kept her hair down. Twilight approved of that choice. Sunset looked good in a ponytail, but it was less appropriate for the dress she had on. Around the waist, there was a soft yellow ribbon that went nicely with the red corsage on her wrist and the crimson high heels on her feet. She’d forgone lipstick altogether, but she’d put on black eyeliner with a touch of red eyeshadow. Twilight was shocked at how different was from her usual biker/bad girl get up.

It took a moment, but Twilight eventually came back to Earth just in time to catch a particular snippet of Cadence’s and Sunset’s passing conversation.

“Oh, so… it’s not a real date?” Cadence pouted, her disappointment clear as day. Sunset just giggled in response. The older woman just shrugged and sighed. “Well then, I suppose it can’t be helped…”

“I _told_ you she wasn’t my girlfriend,” Twilight repeated as she approached them, though she sounded more dejected this time than insistent. Cadence knew her sister-in-law too well for her own good and smirked as she caught Twilight’s slight disappointment. Nevertheless, she played it cool and didn’t mention anything about it in front of Sunset, who was smiling as she looked Twilight over.

Twilight waved goodbye to Shining Armor as she walked out the door by Sunset’s side. Her brother was busy watching some kind of sport on the TV and didn’t even bother to look in her direction. He just saw her wave out of the corner of his eye and responded with a lazy wave of his own. “See ya’, Twily,” he said with a grunt.

Twilight rolled her eyes as they walked down the driveway of her house. “Cadence likes to meddle in my love life… or lack thereof. She thinks I should care more about that sort of thing, but I’ve told her a million times I want to focus on my studies.”

Unfortunately, Cadence was still leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and well within earshot. “Yeah yeah, keep using that excuse, but school’s almost over for you!” she called out with a smirk.

Twilight groaned and called back annoyedly, “I’m going to college, Cadence!” She sighed and looked back to Sunset. “See what kind of family I have to put up with?” she whispered.

Sunset giggled. “C’mon, Twi. Lighten up. I think they’re great. Cadence is funny. She checked the watch she wore on her left wrist and tisked. “We should get a move on. It’s almost nine, and we don’t wanna’ be late. Twilight nodded her agreement and Sunset waved goodbye to Cadence with a wink. “Later. I won’t keep her out too late.”

“You better not!” Cadence joked, returning Sunset’s wink. “Twilight… Don’t forget to cut loose and have fun. Life’s too short to be all uptight all the time,” she added before shutting the door, much to Twilight’s relief.

Sunset led her to a raised four-door pickup that looked a lot like the one Applejack drove, except Sunset’s was painted a metallic red with flat black racing stripes up the middle. Twilight was actually surprised. She didn’t even know Sunset owned anything other than her sports bike. Even then, she would have expected Sunset to have some sort of muscle car.

Twilight rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I think Cadence just wants to see anyone with anyone.”

“She enjoys to see people happy, I guess.” Sunset opened the door for Twilight, “Here, milady. Your coach awaits. Y’know, since Cadence wants me to treat you like a princess,” she mocked jokingly as Twilight climbed into the pickup with a laugh.

“Oh Sunset, how chivalrous of you. ” Twilight snickered.

“I’m so courteous, aren’t I? That’s why all the ladies love me.” Sunset joked as she climbed into the driver’s seat. They both laughed raucously, and Sunset started the truck. She put it into gear, and they were on their way.

“Okay, so I have to ask,” Twilight started, “What’s up with the truck?”

Sunset raised a brow, keeping her eyes on the road. “You have a problem with my truck? Trucks are cool! Besides, I can’t ride Robert in a dress like this. I didn’t think you’d appreciate that rip either,” Sunset explained with a giggle.

Twilight raised her arms up in mock surrender. “Hey, no complaints here… but I still can’t believe you named your motorcycle something lame like Robert.” She shook her head. “For shame, Sunset.”

Sunset blushed. “H-hey, c’mon! Don’t be hating on Robert. It could’ve been something weird like Pompidou,” she replied in defense. For the first time all night, it was her turn to get flustered.

“Sun… Naming motorcycles is weird on its own, but don’t most people usually name vehicles with girl names?” Twilight jibed. It wasn’t often she had control of a conversation, and she was taking full advantage of it. Seeing Sunset blush was adorable.

“W-well, I’m not most people… Plus, gender roles are kinda’ reversed in my Equestria. I mean, c’mon. I’m weird altogether. I _was_ a magical, colorful talking pony from a land of magical ponies where everything is run by magic, including the rotation of the sun and moon…” Sunset reminded her.

Twilight nodded, smiling a little. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way,” she said with a light blush. She felt bold enough to be a little flirty, and she was glad to see Sunset smile at that.

“Yeah, you better find my magical horse part amazing. It’s freakin’ cool, man!” Sunset replied in mock defense. Twilight giggled in response.

They remained silent for the rest of their little trip to Canterlot High. Sunset eventually turned on her CD player. The CD seemed to be a custom mix of rock songs. It was playing a lot of the classics, everything from Rolling Stones to old school Avril Lavigne. Sunset hummed along and bobbed her head to the music while Twilight just quietly enjoyed her company. She wasn’t really one for rock, but she could enjoy it in small doses. Besides, the classics weren’t too bad. Typically, she preferred classical or smooth jazz, maybe even a little swing if she wanted something more upbeat.

Twilight technically lived in a different school district, so it was about a twenty minute drive to the school, but the time passed quickly. Sunset was able to get a parking spot fairly close to the school, and she turned off the engine. She took a deep breath to steel her resolve while Twilight got out of the truck. _Here we go,_ she thought.

No sooner had Twilight’s sneakers hit the ground before a pink ball of energy bounded up to her and wrapped her in a crushing bear hug. “Twi Twi Twiddly Twilight! I’m so super duper excited that you’re here. I mean, oh my gosh! This is your first school dance ever, and your last school dance ever!” She paused only long enough to gasp in realization. “We have to make this the _best_ school dance ever!” Pinkie seemed to freeze up, and her left ear twitched twice, just as Sunset exited the vehicle. “No way!” she exclaimed. She zipped around to the other side of the truck and wrapped Sunset in a hug so tight she actually lifted her surprised friend off the ground. “Sunny Sunny Sunset! I can’t believe you actually came! And oh my gosh! You brought Twilight as a date?” Pinkie zipped around to the other side of the truck, still carrying Sunset in her arms. Sunset was at the complete mercy of her ridiculously and surprisingly strong friend… and she was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Pinkie finally set her down, right next to Twilight. She took a deep breath, her first one in nearly a minute. By the time she recovered, Pinkie had her phone out. Before she could get a single word out, Pinkie had her phone ready. “Cheese!” she exclaimed, just before both Sunset and Twilight were blinded by the flash. “Oh my gosh! I mean, wowie zowie! I can’t believe you two are actually on a date!” Pinkie gasped once more as she had a revelation. “I GET TO THROW A PARTY CELEBRATING THIS!!” Twilight feared her pink-haired friend might explode from excitement, but she was far too nice to explain to Pinkie that they weren’t together. She’d just let her have her fun and change the subject.

“Pinkie, where’s Sassy? Weren’t you coming with her?” Twilight asked.

Pinkie promptly ignored her, too caught up in her own rambling. “I just… Can’t believe it!” she suddenly exclaimed and hugged Sunset once more. The redhead was absolutely sure she’d be sore in the morning. “This is the most super duper amazing Fall Formal with a cherry on the top!” Pinkie said as Sunset shoved her away, “HOW IN THE WORLD did Twilight convince you to come?!” Twilight opened her mouth to answer the question, but Pinkie interrupted. She already knew. She _always_ knew. “Oh, oh! Yoyu weren’t coming, because you’re still guilty about the whole ‘I’m gonna’ take over the world’ thing, then Twilight showed up, and she blushed a lot, and it was really awkward, but she asked you to be her date, because she didn’t have one. You didn’t want to let her down, so now you’re here… and in a dress that’s gonna’ make Rarity super duper jealous!” Pinkie Pie spewed out her entire spiel in about ten seconds flat, and when she finally finished, she was breathing heavily, taking big gulps of air.

Sunset and Twilight looked at each other in surprise, then back to Pinkie. With a raised brow, Sunset responded, “Uh… Yeah. How did you know?”

Pinkie giggled. “Oh, Just a hunch.” It didn’t seem like she’d be offering any more detailed of an explanation, so Sunset just dropped it. Pinkie being Pinkie and all that...

“Aaalright then,” Sunset said, shaking her head in confusion, “So… where’s Sassy?” she asked, repeating Twilight’s previous question.

“Oh! She’s coming soon, it’s just that I was soooo excited to come that I came earlier than her,” she explained, always motioning with her hands, and finished with a smile. “The girls are already here too! But I thought it was better to stay outside… I didn’t want Sassy to get here and think that I ditched her, ‘cause that’d make her sad, which would make me sad, and that’d make my friends sad, and I don’t want my friends to be sad!” Pinkie nodded her head in affirmation. “Besides, without my date, I’m like totally a third wheel, and that’s super duper _not_ fun. I don’t mind waiting.” She smiled even wider… if that was even possible. “Oh, and I’m here with Maud and Boulder!” Pinkie pointed at her sister and waved, Maud Pie was sitting on a bench looking down at her hands, where her pet rock sat, silent as always. As Pinkie waved, she looked up as if she’d felt her sister’s eyes on her. She waved lazily back at Pinkie, then went back to staring at Boulder. She whispered something to him, far too quiet for anyone else to here. Sunset shivered. She found Maud extremely creepy.

Twilight raised a confused brow. “She brought her _rock_ as a date?”

Pinkie giggled as if that was the funniest thing she’d ever heard. “Oh no, Silly. Maud doesn’t go here. She’s in college. She just came here to bring me, but she actually stayed with me for a while to keep me company! Doesn’t my big sister just… _rocks_?” Pinkie smirked at her own pun, and Sunset groaned, slapping her forehead as if the pun was actually painful.

“Ugh, puns?” she crossed her arms and shook her head, smiling a little despite herself.

Pinkie rose an eyebrow. “Oh Sunny, you’re smiling!”

“Yeah yeah, but it’s a pity smile,” Sunset replied with a grin, making Twilight laugh. “Anyways P, we don’t have time for your rock puns right now. It looks like the party just started.” Sunset was right. Even from outside, they could hear the thumping of the bass as the music began to play inside, as well as the raucous chatter of nearly three hundred students. As if on queue, a gaudy hot pink camaro pulled up next to her truck. Sunset pointed over her shoulder with a thumb. “Besides, isn’t that Sassy right there?” She grimaced a little as she mentioned Pinkie’s date. She couldn’t help it.

Pinkie gasped and began hopping up and down in place in excitement. “Eeee!” She began moving toward her date, still hopping the whole way until she landed right next to her date. She gave Sassy a quick peck on the cheek, and Sassy actually smiled a little.

Twilight laughed a little and shook her head. “Wow! She really likes Sassy, doesn’t she? That’s crazy.”

Sunset shrugged. “To each their own, I guess. I don’t really like her… or trust her, but that’s Pinkie’s choice, not mine.” Twilight nodded in agreement. In fact, most of the girls would agree. Beyond Rarity and Pinkie, none of them thought very highly of her. She just seemed had one of those personalities that made her seem untrustworthy.

Excited to get to the party, Twilight took Sunset’s hand in hers and started to lead Sunset through the courtyard. Sunset caught up to her quickly and matched her pace, despite her heels. As they walked, they passed the horse statue. Midnight Sparkle had destroyed it several months ago, but one of the students was trusted with the task of rebuilding it. It looked even better before, brand new and far more detailed. Still, it looked all too familiar with the light of the full moon playing off it. No more cars would arrive. The parking lot was packed, and everyone was inside. The music could be heard in the distance, and the voices sounded all around. It was just like _that_ night.

Sunset began to take rapid, shallow breaths, anxiety taking its hold over her. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide away and never look at that statue again, but she didn’t. She squeezed Twilight’s hand a little tighter and paced onward. She bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood. _Stop being stupid, Sunset. This isn’t that night. You’re not that person anymore. You’re not weak! You’re not a villain! That was two years ago! You are a heroine now. Even though… you once enslaved the minds of all your classmates and tried to kill a princess for her crown..._ Her self loathing was interrupted as she felt Twilight squeeze her hand lightly. She looked over to see concern in her eyes.

“Is everything alright?” she asked with a pout.

No. “Yeah. W-why wouldn’t I be?” she responded with a forced chuckle. She was trying to act tough… and failing.

“I don’t know, you just… got really quiet all of a sudden. and you started squeezing my hand. You had this far off stare, and you seemed pretty out of it. Are you sure you’re alright?” As the two entered the building, there were a several couples out in the main hall, taking a break from all the excitement. One couple waved happily at them, but another began whispering toward each other, staring at Sunset with uncertainty. Sunset gulped and looked away, trying to ignore them.

“It’s nothing… really,” she repeated herself, “C’mon, don’t worry about me, you… I mean we have better things to do. Like enjoying the party. After all, it’s our last.”

Twilight sighed dreamly. “I just wish I had spent more time here, you know? Here everything’s so nice… the students are all really cool. Back at Crystal Prep, they were all stuck up snobs...” Twilight never seemed to stop complaining about her time at Crystal Prep, and Sunset didn’t blame her. That school was awful. Twilight sighed. “Still, I guess those games changed some of them for the better.” She looked at Sunset with a little smile. “I heard Lemon Zest and Indigo are going steady, and usually Indigo is too narcissistic to stay in a relationship for more than a day. In love with herself, y’know?” She seemed genuinely surprised, and so was Sunset.

“Guess we have this ‘friendship and being nice’ stuff on us and everything we touch turns into someone or something better,” Sunset joked with a grin, opening the door to the gymnasium, where the Formal took place every year. Once the doors opened, it was like the music surrounded them. Sunset couldn’t believe how loud it was. She stared into the crowd with trepidation. Was she prepared for this? Could she really let loose and have fun?

Before wading into the sea of students, they seemed to silently decide together to look for their friends. Fortunately, they had a good vantage point. They could see Rarity dancing with Trenderhoof. She moved with the music perfectly, as if she was made for it. Unfortunately,                                                                   the same couldn’t be said of Trenderhoof, who awkwardly shifted around like he’d never danced before in his life. Rarity’s huge grin seemed to indicate that she didn’t mind. Further to the side of the gym, and quite a bit closer to them, they spotted Fluttershy and Applejack sitting and chatting at a small table. They both seemed happily engaged in the conversation, and Fluttershy was blushing madly. Sunset could only imagine what Applejack had said to cause that.

Fluttershy said something that caused a resounding laugh from her date. As Applejack recovered, she looked around, eyes resting on Sunset and Twilight. She gestured for them to join in, and the pair obliged, nearly bumping into five or six dancers on the way. It was almost impossible to dodge them all.

“Well color me pink and call me Susie! Look what we got here! I’m surprised ya’ showed up, Sunny!” she exclaimed jovially.

“Is everyone really going to say the same thing when they see me. I already told _you_ I was coming Remember? I texted you all about it.” Sunset rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff.

“Whoa nelly! Calm down. Ya’ don’t need ta’ get in a tiff. Ah’m jus’ bustin’ yer chops. Besides, ya’ didn’t tell me _all_ about it. Ya’ jus’ told me someone invited ya’. Never mentioned Twi was yer date,” she responded with a playful wink. Sunset blushed and would have responded had Twilight not beaten her to the punch.

“W-we aren’t together or anything like that… I just… didn’t have anyone to go with. We’re here as friends.” She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

Applejack pouted a little. “Sorry, Twi. Ah’ didn’t mean ta’ make ya’ uncomfortable. Ah jus’ like ta’ see Sunset get all flustered like. It’s a riot.” She smirked at Sunset and took a sip of her drink. It was either alcoholic cider or spiked punch. She was notorious for sneaking a flask into school.

“Screw you, AJ,” Sunset murmured with a blush, making the blonde chuckle.

“W-Well, I am happy to see you here, Sunset,” Fluttershy asserted, with her usual kind smile, “You, um, didn’t seemed to like coming here. I-I understand. It’s a little hard for me too, but… We’re here, and that’s what matters.”

Sunset narrowed her eyes a bit. “Who said I didn’t want to come? I can’t enjoy myself? I was busy, is all,” Sunset affirmed defensively through gritted teeth. She didn’t mean to, but she looked extremely intimidating, clenching her fists and even letting out a snarl subconsciously. She was still really on edge.

“I…” Fluttershy squeaked, hiding behind her hair. She had been trying to cheer her friend up, but it seemed her words had the exact opposite effect. Occasionally, Sunset seemed to briefly revert back to her old self, and it terrified Fluttershy to her core. This was one of those times.

Twilight squeezed Sunset’s shoulder, hoping to get her to snap out of it. She laughed nervously, unsure of what to do in the situation. Before it had a chance escalate, the DJ started to play a [new song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anlfqjI3shc). It couldn’t have been timed better, and Twilight found her way out. “Hey, uhh… Sunset?” Sunset seemed to snap out of her funk to give Twilight her attention. Twilight hesitated a moment before asking, “This is one of my favorite songs… C-can we dance? I mean… Cadence did tell me to let loose and have a little fun.” She was blushing, but it was more out of embarrassment. She could barely dance any better than Trenderhoof, but it would be worth it to get Sunset away from Fluttershy so they could calm down. Besides, she thought dancing with Sunset could actually be pretty fun.

Sunset blinked, mulling it over in her head, or rather trying to gather the courage to actually dance. _Let’s go, it will be fun, and it will make Twi happy!_ she thought. _If you have fun, maybe you’ll forget how terrible a person you used to be… and stop tearing your friends a new asshole..._ “Well, if the Love Doctor prescribed it, I’m sure she knows best,” she responded with a smirk, feigning confidence. It seemed to work. Twilight smiled and gave a little wave to Applejack and Fluttershy. Fluttershy waved back, but Applejack was busy speaking to her in a calm, soothing tone to bring her back out of her shell. Sunset gave Fluttershy an apologetic look before turning and leading Twilight to the dance floor. It would be better to give them some time alone. “Well, shall we dance, your highness?” she joked. Humor was good. Humor would distract her from how terrified she really was.

Before Twilight could protest, Sunset more or less dragged her to the dance floor, disappearing into the mass of students doing the same. Before she disappeared completely, Twilight looked back at her friends, blushing with pure surprise crossing her face. Applejack laughed a little and said something Twilight couldn’t hear over the music.

Sunset spun Twilight around by her hand until she spun right into her, their bodies nearly pressed against each other. She placed her right hand gently on Twilight’s hip. She decided to block out everything but Twilight. If she just focused on dancing, it would be alright. Besides, she was really cute. Sunset grinned a little as she realized she was dancing with such a beautiful girl. Twilight stared back at her with a blush, stars in her eyes. She decided to let Sunset lead and set her free hand on Sunset’s shoulder. She really did follow Cadence’s advice then and loosened up. She smiled wide as Sunset led her around, their bodies swaying to the rhythm of the music. She was a little awkward at first, stepping on Sunset’s toes more than once, but she seemed to get better with time. Sunset obviously knew a little about dancing, and she changed it up a bit, twirling Twilight around. As she let her inhibitions melt away, Twilight effortlessly played along. Once they were facing each other again, Sunset let got of Twilight’s hand and moved her free hand to Twilight’s other hip. Twilight didn’t protest, and let her other arm wrap around Sunset’s shoulders, linking her hands behind her neck. Neither of them cared that this wasn’t how ‘friends’ danced. Neither of them cared that they were so close they could almost kiss, staring into each other’s eyes. Their breath mingled between them. Twilight was entranced, her eyes lidded. Her actions were subconscious, and she focused solely on Sunset. Her redheaded dance partner looked so happy, an honest, goofy grin plastered on her face.

It was just like a dream.

Sunset broke away suddenly, taking Twilight by surprise as she took her hand and spun her around once more. Twilight laughed. This was more fun than she’d ever had, and her bright blush could give Fluttershy a run for her money. Spitfire would have called it ‘a new academy record!’

The song ended, and with one last spin, Sunset ended the dance, still holding Twilight close. They looked at each other, stupid grins plastered on their faces and panting from the physical exertion of the dance. Twilight was the first to break from her reverie. “Thank you,” she said quietly, barely over a whisper.

“For what?” Sunset asked confusedly

“For being here with me,” she said simply.

Sunset rolled her eyes and shook her head with an honest smile. “It’s not a problem at all,” she said. They spent another couple seconds just staring at each other before Twilight cleared her throat awkwardly.

“I think you can let me go now...”

Sunset blushed wildly, her eyes as wide as saucers as she realized just how close they were. “S-sorry. I um… Yeah…” She laughed nervously and stepped away, letting go of Twilight’s hand and hip. She looked around for something, anything, to distract them. “Hey, why don’t we get some drinks? I know you don’t like drinking, but it’s punch, so…”

Twilight bit her lip for a moment. “Okay, okay. It will be fun,” she then followed the other girl to the drink table. Sunset didn’t even realized she pulled Twilight by the hand, not that the bookish girl was complaining.

**_Later…_ **

Twilight and Sunset walked out the school together, hand in hand. It just seemed natural at this point, and neither of them minded the contact. They were both walking slowly, too tired from dancing to go much quicker. To be completely honest, neither of them were in a rush for the night to end. They waved goodbye to Rainbow and Spitfire as the pair made their way to Spitfire’s orange jeep. They were leaning on each other and whispering things into each other’s ears. Sunset had a feeling _their_ night was far from over. As promised, there was a brilliant display of fireworks painting the sky in a cacophony of colors. ‘The Great and Powerful Trixie’ really knew how to put on a show.

Sunset made some sort of innocuous comment about how funny it was when Twilight danced alone. Sunset giggled at her joke, but Twilight pouted, crossing her arms and looking away dejectedly.

“Oh, c’mon Twi. I was just kidding. It really wasn’t that bad,” she assured. “It was cute, even,” she added with a grin.

Twilight looked back at her from the corner of her eye with a playful smirk. “Alright, I forgive you,” she admitted, “but only because you came here for me.”

“Not because I called you cute?! You ungrateful-!” Sunset pretended to be offended, making Twilight give her a playful push. Both giggled a little, only to fall silent once again. They began walking again, close enough together that every now and again their arms or hips would touch together. Neither of them were sure if it was because they were cold… or if they just liked being so close to each other. Sunset’s voice broke through the comfortable silence. “Hey… Um, wanna’ go to the truck?” she asked. “It’s way warmer there.”

Twilight nodded, “I would absolutely l-l-l-love to,” she said between chattering teeth, hugging herself desperately for warmth.

They walked swiftly to the pickup, neither of them wanting to spend any more time in the cold Autumn night than necessary. When they got there, Sunset opened Twilight’s door for her. There was no joke this time, just genuine chivalry. Twilight muttered her thanks as she climbed into her seat, and Sunset soon followed suit. Once inside, she put the key in the ignition and started the engine so they could use the heater. As she reached to shift into reverse, Twilight gently touched her hand to stop her. “Hey… could we stay here a while? I don’t really feel like going home yet,” she explained with a shy smile.

Sunset winked and grinned. “No problem. It’s great to have you around. You’re lots of fun. Let’s just sit here and enjoy-” she leaned over to the center console and popped a different disk into her CD player. “-some P!nk,” She said. As the lyrics started, she began humming along to ‘So What’.

Twilight giggled. “You really do love music.”

“As much as you love science and learning new things, baby,” Sunset said, without looking at her and pretending to play a guitar.

They got quiet, Sunset enjoying the music and staring out the window at the full moon. It was the same moon that had been in the sky _that_ night. After a couple long minutes, the song changed, and Twilight decided to get something off her chest. “Do you ever wish you could go back home?” she asked, seeming to get the words out quickly as if she felt she might change her mind if she didn’t.

Sunset’s eyes widened in surprise, and her head whipped over to look at Twilight. That question was the last thing she expected to hear. In fact, it had never been asked before. “You mean Equestria?” she asked, just to clarify. When Twilight nodded, Sunset’s nose scrunched up a little in thought. “I mean, yeah. I used to… but not anymore.” She turned off the radio. This wasn’t the time for music. “I mean, I left behind my life, my family. I may not have any real relatives here, but in a way I do. You girls are my family… I would never have the heart to leave any of you.” Sunset let out a dreamy sigh. “Besides… If I wasn’t around, you’d make fun of that dorky dancing of yours?” she joked with a wink.

Twilight snickered, but her smile faded quickly. “But… really, why didn’t you want to come here?” she asked. The question had been eating at her all night.

“Who said I didn’t?” Sunset asked, still a bit defensive. Her voice came out a little louder than she intended, and she immediately regretted it.

“I-I could see it in your eyes. It was there all night, just below the surface. After everything the girls said, I can only imagine that…” She bit her lip and looked away. “Nevermind. I’m sorry I said anything. Let’s just… Let’s just go ho-”

“No, you’re right.” Sunset interrupted. “I’ve been afraid of something, and I’ve been running away from it for two whole years. In all that time, no one paid attention enough to put together the pieces of the puzzle.” She sighed, and Twilight looked at her, tilting her head in curiosity. Sunset put her head against the head supporter of her seat and stared at the ceiling.  “You know… I have a scar on my hand from my transformation. I look at it sometimes and say, ‘see? You got what you deserved’. I still haven’t forgiven myself for what I did that night, and the memories haunt me, especially around this time of year. Everyone’s talking about the Fall Formal, and the girls all get excited about their dresses…” She bit her lip for a moment and continued. “Meanwhile, I’m left alone to stew in my thoughts. Everyday I’m reminded of how much of a monster I was. I stole the crown for the power, and in return, the crown showed the truth, how black my heart used to be. I was a demon, even before the transformation, and even if everyone has forgotten because I saved their lives once or twice, _I_ still remember. _I_ have to live with what I did, and I have scars to remind me every day.” She raised her right hand to show Twilight her scar. Twilight gasped. She had seen the scar before. It was hard not to. It looked like a knife had been twisted through, and it covered almost the entire back of her hand. She hadn’t known before what it was from, and she certainly wasn’t going to ask. Now she understanded why this was all such a big deal for Sunset.

“I-I’m sorry… I had no idea…” Twilight hung her head and groaned. “I’m so stupid. It was so obvious. Of course you’d have bad memories tied to the Fall Formal. I pushed you into such a difficult situation, and after all you’ve done for me. I’m so, so sorry!” she scolded herself..

“No no no, it isn’t your fault!” Sunset exclaimed. “You have no reason to be sorry!” She sighed and looked down to her lap, rubbing her legs nervously. “I-it’s my fault. I was the one who became a monster. I was the one mad with power and willing to enslave people to take what was never meant to be mine,” she whispered. Tears began to fall to her lap, soaking into her dress. “I’m a terrible person, and I always will be. It doesn’t matter what sort of good I do. It won’t change what I’ve done. I could try to let the past go, but it will always come back to me in the end…” Twilight took Sunset’s hand in hers, making the crying girl look up at her and see that her eyes were watering as well. Except, Twilight didn’t feel sorry for herself. She was beginning to cry for Sunset.

“I… You know I did this too… I understand you…” Twilight put a hand on Sunset’s cheek and gave her a sad smile. “But you are not a demon, Sunset. Remember what you said to me? That I wasn’t Midnight?” Sunset nodded with a weak smile, “See. You aren’t that demon, Sun. You…” she hesitated for a moment, trying to find the words, “You’re awesome. You’re smart, you came from a magical word, you can fix anything from cars to motorcycles to bikes, you love dogs, your smile is beautiful and the music you write is amazing! I couldn’t write half the things you do! I mean… I can sing… sometimes, but writing? No one else compares!” Twilight smiled and cupped Sunset’s face in her hands, “Don’t be so hard on yourself o-okay? Because there are people who do care about you, and it doesn’t matter what you did in the past. That’s all behind you.” Twilight paused again, letting Sunset go and leaning back on her own seat again. “Like me,” she added with a murmur, catching Sunset by surprise and brightening her eyes.

Sunset was wordless for minutes, with a dumb smile.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Twilight answered with a giggle.

Sunset let out a melancholy laugh, and a few more tears ran down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her scarred hand and sniffled a little. “I… I… Thank you. I guess this is you paying back the favor you owed me for coming here with you tonight, huh?” she joked halfheartedly. Twilight responded with a frown. Her head resting on her seat, she rolled it Twilight’s way to see her expression. She mirrored it. “Don’t frown at me like that. I’m serious. I’ve never…” she sighed and closed her eyes. “I’ve never felt comfortable talking about this with anyone before, and I’m glad… I’m glad that I never did, because I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have this conversation with.

Twilight blushed. “I-I’m just being a good friend.” She shrugged it off like it was nothing, turning her look to out the window at nothing in particular. When Sunset didn’t say anything, she turned back around to see Sunset leaning over the center console toward her, a curious expression on her face. “W-what?” she asked.

“You’re the first good friend I wanna’ kiss for being such a dork and so good to someone like me…” Sunset whispered, leaning over more, just inches from Twilight now. “I have no idea if I feel like this because I drank two beers or because you’re… amazing. But… only if you want to-”

Whatever Sunset was going to say was lost from her mind as Twilight smashed her lips against Sunset’s. It wasn’t a particularly passionate kiss or hot, more awkward than anything, but it was nice. Twilight wrapped her arms around Sunset’s neck, and Sunset returned the kiss. It was a simple kiss, no tongue, no sucking or biting. They just smashed their lips together, enjoying the feeling of their lips touching one another’s. Sunset broke the kiss, gently pushing Twilight away and panting heavily. She stroked Twilight’s hair with a dumb and lazy smile on her face.

“I had no idea two beers did this.”

Twilight giggled. ‘Well.. I’m thankful they do.”

Sunset rolled her eyes and sat back on her seat. They both let out dreamy sighs. Sunset giggled a little and said, “H-Hey… thanks again. You are pretty neat too.”

“That’s how you say that you like me?” she asked her, and Sunset cringed a little.

“Oh I… Sorry if I didn’t say it how-”

“It’s alright. That’s enough. At least… when it comes from you, it is,” Twilight admitted, giving the other a warm smile.

“Hey, c’mon, it’s getting late,” Sunset said after a few more minutes of silence. “I don’t want Shining to come bust my chops over all this like he’s my father-in-law os something,” she grumbled, annoyed just by the thought of that. Twilight laughed, knowing that was exactly what he’d do, if Cadence didn’t have the mind to stop him.

Sunset turned her music back on as they backed out of the parking spot and hit the road. After several minutes of relative silence between them, Sunset focusing on the road and Twilight lost in thought as she stared out her window, Twilight looked over to Sunset and timidly spoke up, “Hey, um, I wanted to ask you something...”

Sunset let out a, “Hmm?” signaling for Twilight to go ahead.

“Would you want to go on an actual date with me? I mean it’s okay if this was just-”

“No… I would love to!” Sunset exclaimed, interrupting her.

“Really?”

“Yeah…” Sunset smiled, “C’mon nerd, I said you were neat.”

Twilight rolled her eyes with a blush and an amused laugh, and Sunset couldn’t contain her dumb smile. “I… We could hang out at your house maybe… See some movie? It would be great, right?” She asked, still a bit unsure of herself. She was relieved when Sunset nodded in agreement.

Another moment went by wordlessly, both enjoying the music blasting through the speakers as the highway sped by. Sunset let out a content sigh. “Twilight?”

“Huh?”

“Just… thank you, again.”

Twilight couldn’t help but grin, and she gave Sunset a little side hug in response. While Sunset drove, she let herself sink into her thoughts. As she thought about all that had transpired through the night, she came to realize with surprise that she’d done exactly what Princess Twilight had said she should do. She overcame her fears, and that night two years ago would never hold any power over her again. It seemed as if the timid girl to her right had done so as well, having the courage to tell Sunset how she felt. Sunset thought that she’d regret going to the dance, that everything would come crashing down in the end… and she couldn’t have been more wrong.

She regretted nothing, and it was better like that.

That night, Sunset’s inner scars were healed, and Twilight promised herself that as long as she had anything to say about it, those wounds would never open again. Sunset was more than grateful for that dork at her side in the following months, the best dork she could’ve ever asked for.


End file.
